Rotary engines, such as for example Wankel engines, use the eccentric rotation of a piston to convert pressure into a rotating motion, instead of using reciprocating pistons. In these engines, the rotor includes a number of apex or seal portions which remain in contact with a peripheral wall of the rotor cavity of the engine throughout the rotational motion of the rotor to create a plurality of rotating chambers when the rotor rotates.
Wankel engines are typically used with gasoline or similar fuel, with a single fuel injector or with two spaced apart fuel injectors. The fuel injector(s) may be located in a recess adjacent the combustion chamber and defined integrally through the engine housing, to communicate with an ignition member such as for example a spark plug. However, known arrangements are not optimized for use in a compound cycle engine system and/or for use with so-called heavy fuels, such as kerosene, and thus room for improvement exists.